Inuyasha: The Game
by catomit
Summary: Three, two, one, game start! Kagome blamed it on Souta. But seriously she was trapped in Inuyasha: The Game. To make matters worse, her time travelling friends would not be able to help her this time. She was well and truly on her own.
1. Chapter 1 - Escape

A/N: Hello everyone! I hope you enjoy my story! I am also posting on Dokuga under the author name KT. Any comments/suggestions are greatly appreciated! :D

* * *

The silence was palpable. She could hear her heart pounding as eyes darted erratically in the darkness. Did they find her? No, she had covered her tracks. And yet, that hot foul breath. That had been too close. A sudden screech startled her, causing shivers to outline the sides of her arms. To move or not to move. Indecision could mean death. She had been their last chance. She grasped the golden token harder and grit her teeth. It was time to move.

She struggled to her knees, and remembered his voice. _"Keep to the shadows, whatever you do, keep to the shadows, keep low, lest the winds retain your scent and carry it to those who wish you harm. These are youkai, beings of superior scent, smell, and speed. They are intelligent predators. You must leave before he returns."_ The wind howled above, screeching as it rustled trees, disturbing the silence that had encompassed the forest. Now! She ran, and ran, darting as fast as her exhausted feet could carry her.

In her mind the words reverberated, "This is not your world Kagome. You must survive."


	2. Chapter 2 - Virtual Immersion

Crusty eyes slowly opened up as she subconsciously used her arm to block the glaring sun shining down at her. Ouch, Kagome leaned onto her other arm, stiff and sore from being cut off from circulation. Looking up, she saw a large blue screen blocking her view.

"Congratulations on passing the tutorial. Welcome to Inuyasha: The Game." The annoyingly cheerful voice went on as Kagome was lost in her thoughts trying to figure out what in the world happened.

She was still in the game? No kidding about realism. She was going to give Inuyasha an earful when she returned. Why had she volunteered to do this again?

Oh, right. Souta had heard that Inuyasha was looking for a beta tester, and of course, he wouldn't stop pestering her until she had agreed to try it out. Youkai inc was the biggest virtual reality video game producer co-founded by Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. Surprisingly, the two half-brothers had started to get along after Naraku's demise- well enough to create a business at least.

A few hours ago, she had made her way to Youkai Inc, and had spoken with the secretary about beta-testing the new games. The cheerful looking lady lit up, and had ushered her into a long hallway and through the maze of the building. It had been a fairly nice building, very clean, and white…and boring.

As they walked, the secretary had said, "Thank you so much for visiting Ms. Kagome Higurashi! As you have the highest security clearance, I can take you to the most interesting room of all – Virtual Immersion. Guaranteed 100% realism! Touch, taste, and smell, all your senses will be fully functional. Once our new games go onto the market, they will be the talk of the century. And today is your lucky day!"

Pausing for a split second, Kagome had made a mental note to ask Inuyasha about her security clearance. She remembered Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru arguing about whose creation would top the market. This year's theme had been youkai. As such, Inuyasha had wanted her to test out both of their games to prove that he had invented a superior game compared to the "trash created by that ice cold prick." Looks like Inuyasha had been able to pull some strings… anyways….

The secretary had opened up two giant white doors, revealing a soft blue glow shining from computers, and shiny looking virtual machines. "Welcome to Virtual Immersion room!"


	3. Chapter 3 - I get to Choose?

The secretary had moved into the room and clicked a few buttons on the back panel, swiping her access card through a slot. With a beep, the whole room lit up in a burst of soft white light.

"There are 2 games that require beta testing. One was created by Inuyasha, and the other by my lord Sesshoumaru." The secretary glanced at the monitor and clicked another button, ejecting a headset and a wrist wrap. "They both value your opinions highly and would like to be given a fair chance to show off their hard work." Walking over, the secretary motioned for Kagome to sit down in the opened pod, placed the headset onto Kagome's head, and adjusted the metal wrist wrap.

Leaning over, the secretary handed Kagome an electronic touchpad. There were 2 titles listed:

\- Inuyasha: The Game

\- Sesshoumaru: The Game

"Click one!" The secretary said.

With a pause and a shrug, Kagome clicked on Inuyasha: The Game. Then she passed back the touchpad with a raised eyebrow, "So what was the point about being given a fair chance to show off their game if I get to choose?"

With a gleeful smile, the secretary said, "They just wanted to know what you would choose if given the chance. But too bad for you, I get to choose! Or maybe you get your choice! I'm not telling! Anyways, have fun!"

Then the pod closed with Kagome inside and her vision was enshrouded in darkness. She could hear the increasingly faint words from the secretary. "So you wanted Inuyasha: The Game. Milord is always right. Final tip for you, say "Status" when you start."


	4. Chapter 4 - Settings

Kagome looked around as the air filled with sparkles falling from the sky. The large words: Inuyasha: The Game filled the air as exciting music filled the background. Suddenly she was in a forest clearing looking out at a large golden mirror leaning against a tree – Goshinboku? Kagome gazed up at the large tree with tears in her eyes. In her time, the tree had been reduced to a trunk with branches stripped bare of its former glory. It was a mockery of the elegance it once was. Yet here, the tree was in pristine condition, the arms stretched out towards the light blue sky.

Stepping closer to inspect the large mirror, Kagome noticed that she could see herself. It was a tool for modifying the game settings! Kagome clicked gender, and looked closer to see herself with a beard, as she felt hair growing out of her chin, and her muscles start to buldge. With a gasp of horror, she clicked gender again to see her normal reflection staring out at her again.

That was weird. Okay, next setting.

Species: Youkai, Miko, Human

Kagome clicked Youkai just for fun, as she felt her ears and fingers elongate, and she began to grow more lean and tall. She felt a tingling sensation throughout her, and wow! She was so aerodynamic! Walking further away from the tree, she did a test jump. Okay, more spring in her step. She could work with that. She went for a roll, then a dash. And to test out her maximum power, she crouched and jumped up, up up…. ****CRASH! *** Nursing the wound to her head, she glared up at the big tree branch high up.

Okay no youkai. Human was too boring. Miko? Clicking at the screen, Kagome felt her body return to normal. But she began to feel the tingling aura within her that could be unleashed. Looks like she would have purification again in this game!

Realism was greyed out at 100%.

Difficulty: Easy, Tricky, Difficult, Good luck

Kagome selected easy. Who in their right mind would choose otherwise? Going through the short list, she decided not to modify anything else. Finally, the word *Status* caught her eye. Y/N

She clicked yes, and then "Tutorial," before she walked back to the center of the clearing.

"You're so boring, BOOOOOORINGGGGGG." The voice resounded across the clearing. Startled, Kagome looked up to see a young youkai with white fur jump down and stare intently into the settings she had just painstakingly chosen.


	5. Chapter 5 - The Locket

"Who are you? Kagome asked.

"You can call me the game master! I was left here by my lord to greet everyone."

Looking back at the mirror, he took out a golden key, and stuck it into the top of the mirror. With a ripple, the key sunk half way in. Let's see, you are here to have fun right? Difficulty can be put to "Good Luck," You're a miko? Why not try something different? As he began fiddling around with the settings, Kagome looked on in horror. "Stop that!" She cried out.

A blur of white crashed into the youkai, and he was catapulted off to the side. "Ah apologises for her brother Un." The new youkai was a mirror image of his twin and bowed deeply towards Kagome. "This one should have stopped him sooner."

With a frown, Ah turned towards the mirror and looked hard into it. "It looks like my brother has randomized most of the settings." She tried to pull out the key at the top but it was stuck. "Un, take out your key." Ah growled loudly at her brother. With a disgruntled but slightly embarrassed grimace, Un got up and walked towards the mirror. He reached up and gave the key a hard tug. There was a slight ripple on the mirror's surface, but the key refused to budge. Un grasped the key with both hands, pushed his feet into the ground and tugged. Again, there was no movement.

With a sigh, Ah turned with a contemplative look to Kagome. "Well, it looks like your journey will be more…interesting. But I may just be able to help you out.

Ah muttered some words under her breath and held out her hands to Kagome. Within her grasp, there lay a small golden locket on a chain. Kagome took it and placed it around her neck.

"It'll be useful" Ah said. The two young youkai nodded and looked at Kagome in silence, as if proud of their gift. Kagome on the other hand felt herself becoming increasingly annoyed. "Thank you Ah for your kind gesture. But what exactly is going on? What is the purpose of this game?"

Ah hesitated for a brief second, and was interrupted by Un. "Why it's a giant virtual reality training room with 100% realism of course! To make the strong grow stronger! My lord Inuyasha always wanted to become a-" And Ah smacked him in the face. "Don't say that. It's a game. To survive you need to be strong, resourceful. And all your dreams can come true! You have no idea how much time and effort was spent creating this game. The harder the level, the more the greater the rewards! Just play. Have fun. Good luck!" Ah smirked.

She was suddenly in front of Kagome. Kagome was sent flying straight into the mirror with the key sticking out. Immediately she sunk in, falling down, down, down.


End file.
